Me, Myself, and Time
by readingtothemoon
Summary: What if Tawni had planned for Sonny to sing? Set during Sonny with a song.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Sonny with a Chance fic, although I read them all the time. I know that Tawni is a little out of character, but I watched this Sonny with a song and this is what I really wanted her to be like inside. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly for me I do not own Sonny with a Chance, Disney owns all rights to ****everything.**

Tawni's point of view

The day Trey Brothers guest starred on So Random is the day that my world turned upside down.

The real Tawni the one nobody else knows about; cares. I care about what happens to my friends and I care if they get hurt. Unfortunately because of the mask I wear, sometimes I'm the one who's doing the hurting. I don't like wearing the mask and hiding who I really am, but I'm afraid that if people saw the real Tawni they wouldn't accept me the same way. So every day I dawn the mask of the self centered and shallow Tawni.

When Trey Brothers walked on set I pulled the perfect fake Tawni. I fawned over him and fainted just like they would expect of me. But seemed off like wrong. He was mean, self centered and shallow. There is something inside of me that is just telling me that he's not acting the way I am and that's who he really is. So when he chose Sonny because she was ignoring him, I felt like lifting her up and giving her a hug for seeing through his guise already.

What I didn't expect was for that to be Sonny's acting. I walked into our dressing room and there she was praising him. How could she not hear his arrogance dripping off of every word and see how he walked like he owned the world? So I quickly said to throw her off, "Brava well played. I can't believe you tricked me."

The kind and sweet Sonny kicked in and she said, "Look Tawni. You don't understand. . ."

She's right I don't understand. Understand why she stills likes him after meeting him only moments before, but that's not to what she's referring. She's talking about me personally. I just have to come up with a plan and soon so that Sonny doesn't get hurt. To keep her talking I said disbelievingly, "No, YOU don't understand. I can't believe you tricked ME. I'm so proud." Then I got to show a little bit of my real self and threw my arms around Sonny to reassure her that I was proud even if just a little bit.

"And I thought you weren't a hugger," Sonny informed me.

"And I thought you were above being manipulative to get a boy. Apparently it's opposite day," I said as I prayed inside that Sonny, sweet innocent Sonny wasn't being turned into a manipulative person like I pretended to be.

Whoa, whoa. Wait I'm not trying to get a boy. Look, Trey is my favorite singer/song writer and I just wanted a few minutes alone with him."

WHAT? No, please Sonny see reason, "I knew it," I screech.

"To show him a song that I wrote." Oh, whew. She had me worried there for a couple of seconds.

"I KNEW IT; actually no I didn't know that. Since when did you start writing songs?" yeah I didn't know Sonny wrote songs. That's so cool. And here I can only act. She can act and write songs.

"Well I've always written them, I've just never felt comfortable showing them to anyone," she confessed. Which is really sad because if she knew the real me, she totally would have been able to come to me with this, but she only knows the fake Tawni so she doesn't feel comfortable with it.

"Even me?" I exclaimed.

"Especially you," she said tersely. EW, ouch. Even though I know that was directed at the fake me, it still hurt. "And if a song writer as talented as Trey likes me then that means I'm good. You know?" she said while she grabbed her Wisconsin is for Dreamers pillow, "and then I won't have to keep hiding my songs in my song pillow." Okay even the real me doesn't understand why she chose to hide her songs in a pillow. Hasn't she ever heard of a drawer and box in the bottom of a closet? Although it is kind of cool that she has her own unique way of hiding her songs, that is so . . . Sonny.

"Aww, you have a song pillow," I said with fake sweetness apparent in my voice.

"Yeah,"she says proudly as she clutches the pillow to her chest.

"Can I see it," I ask in the same fake sweet voice that is dripping with vinegar.

"No," she says in the same sweet voice like we are teasing each other and she grips the pillow a little bit harder.

I reached for the pillow because I really was curious what was inside and I have to finish what I started with the fake Tawni. "Give me the pillow."

"What?" Sonny I could see was flabbergasted about the situation. Why would I care about her song writing? I'm not supposed to care about her at all even though I do.

I decide to throw in what we apparently started the conversation with, "I know you're in love with him."

I'm almost sorry that I did because I can see the truth in her eyes. She truly just wants to know his opinion on the song, but she still responds defensively, "No, I'm not!"

The next part is what I am truly sorry for because the pillow breaks. One of the things that Sonny treasures I just tore apart and her songs go flying all over the room. We both instantly drop to our knees to pick up the scattered paper. I pick up a few and read the titles, "Girl+Boy=Joy, Girl+Boy=Soy, Girl+Boy=Annoyed," well the first two were hers that last one I threw in because it rhymed and the titles were a little lame.

Sonny also realized that wasn't her song, her face scrunched up, confused, "Wait, I didn't write that."

"No, I just did. See that's how easy it is to write horrible songs," the minute the words left my mouth I regretted them because we all have mistakes and I probably just picked up hers.

"Look I wrote those when I was pretty young, I know they're lame (I KNEW IT). This is the song that I wanted to show him," she handed me another sheet of music.

"Me, Myself, and Time," I read.

"Yeah," judging by Sonny's grin, she's pretty proud of it.

"Let's hear it," I demand. Part because I'm being fake Tawni right now and part because I really wanted to hear Sonny sing her song.

Her grin quickly slips off her face as she realizes just what it is that I want, "What?"

"You heard me."

"I'm not really comfortable . . ."

"SING!" I demand in a voice that leaves absolutely no room for discussion.

**I can make the rain stop if I wanna**

**Just like my attitude**

Wow, she was so good. Why is she on a comedy show when she could make a lot of money being a singer. She's wasting her talent. Right then and there I decided that the world needed to hear Sonny Monroe sing, not just me. But how to accomplish this.

A plan started to form in mind as I continued talking to Sonny. I vaguely recall Trey coming and Sonny and I interacting with him, but I don't really have my heart in the conversation. My mind is swirling with ideas, but the main part is going to involve Trey and it's going to get Sonny mad at me. Probably really mad, but if my plan works, it won't matter if she's mad at me because I will have shown the world Sonny Monroe's talent.

**A/N So this was my first SWAC story. I hope you all liked it. Review to tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey this is the next part of Me, Myself, and Time. Hope you all like it.**

_Recap:__ A plan started to form in mind as I continued talking to Sonny. I vaguely recall Trey coming and Sonny and I interacting with him, but I don't really have my heart in the conversation. My mind is swirling with ideas, but the main part is going to involve Trey and it's going to get Sonny mad at me. Probably really mad, but if my plan works, it won't matter if she's mad at me because I will have shown the world Sonny Monroe's talent._

The plan, my plan, to get Sonny to like me is by no means good and will definitely get her very mad at me and it's balancing on a lot of maybes. But even if those maybes aren't true and definite no's, then I am the one that will take the hit. Not Sonny.

Phase One: Steal Sonny's song, that's really easy, she left it lying on the piano as she went to show Trey around.

Phase Two: Get Trey alone and get him to sing and like the song. Now that part will be a lot harder because my whole plan is resting on this. Because Phase Three is get Sonny mad enough to defend her song, enough so that she will sing in front of the audience instead of Trey.

That all leads me to my current position. In a dress that looks exactly like the English flag and try to impress Trey. As I peeked onto the set while waiting for Sonny and Trey, Grady and Nico were trying to sell their "magic" box to Marshall. I may not be the Tawni everybody thinks I am, but I still don't like the box. It doesn't do anything. Then Sonny and Trey walked in and I quickly pulled on fake Tawni and stepped out into a pose so they could see the whole outfit.

"Ello, governor. Fancy some tea and crumpets. Bangers and mash. Tawni and Trey," I spieled to them in my truthfully bad English accent. I saw Sonny lift her hand to her head in a Why-Me? kind of gesture. I felt bad because what she was doing was good to. Only her plan wouldn't end up in her singing which is why I am doing all of this for her.

So Trey took notice of me with a weird smile on his face. I suddenly realized why, it wasn't a smile at all, but a smirk and it reminded me of my smirk the one that I don every day. He said in his arrogant voice, "I like the sound of that."

While I didn't really like him at all, I played along, "Oo, and I like the sound of that."

"Some bangers and mash would really go down to treat right about now," he responded as he handed me some bills. Which I assume is to buy the bangers and mash with. Then he asked Sonny, "Would you like something love, I'm buying?"

"Oh no, no thanks. This right here has been delicious enough," she said as she twirled her finger between Trey and me. Ugh, how can she stand to be around him and his arrogant smirk and his high and mighty attitude? "And we're walking," she said as she strode away with him.

Phase Two isn't going as well as I originally hoped. Dimly I could hear Grady and Nico attempting to get Marshall out of the box, but right now all I was focusing on was pinning down Trey. Right now Sonny is showing him the prop house. The prop house that's it. There's a piano in there, she'll probably try to show him the song which she won't have and I do. Then she'll have to go get the song and I can quickly show it to Trey.

Phase Two: About to be implemented, here comes Sonny. Racing into the room, I slowed to a quick stop as I took in Trey running his fingers over the piano. Waltzing in I say in a voice that isn't mine, "Hi, Trey. Listen I've written a song recently and want your opinion could you possibly look at for me?"

"Sure thing, love. Me, Myself, and Time? Catchy," he approvingly reads. Sitting down at the piano he plays the beginning of Sonny's wonderful song. His voice doesn't sound as good as hers, but he still hits the notes and I could feel the melody as it flowed out of his mouth.

Sonny came running in just as Trey began to say, "I've got to say, Tawni, this song's not complete rubbish." Well gee thanks; I'm sure that's the praise Sonny wanted to hear. Not complete rubbish, it's great and anybody can see that. Well that is except for an egotistical, supercilious jerk.

The rest of the conversation flows with Sonny getting madder and madder. But that's the problem she doesn't get mad at Trey for singing the song, she's mad at me for stealing it. This, the anger that I thought I was prepared for and I found out I'm not. I genuinely hurt her, but I don't let it show that I'm sorry. I just provoke her more to the point where she's yelling. The only time does she stop being mad at me is when Trey claims the song as his and Marshall puts in the show. I could tell that it hurt her. She wanted Marshall to know it's her and I ruined that. Maybe this whole plan wasn't such a good idea after all. Once Marshall gets it in his head that something should be on the show, then it's ON the show, no stopping it.

After Marshall and Trey left to go discuss the song being on the show Sonny ranted at me. Hurt poured from her every sentence, but instead of comforting her like I want to do I stand up and say in a sassy voice, "Girl it's been five minutes, walk it off."

Looking down Sonny saw my white boots. In an incredibly sweet and kind (and fake) voice she said, "Speaking of walking, are those boots comfortable?"

Truthfully they are, but that is not the issue at hand. Still I had to answer the question, so I gushed, "Very."

Then she grinned at me and asked, "Are they fast?"

Why would she care if my boots are fast? So I pulled the I-don't-know.

Then she glared at me again, ah that's better, "Let's find out." Then she chased me out of the prop house. It turns out that the boots are fast because I keep ahead of her until we reach the commissary. Then I concede defeat and turn to face her.

Breathing heavily, I exclaim, "Will you relax? So you found out your hero is some big song stealing jerk!"

"Yeah! Well, I also found out my roommate is some big song stealing jerk," she retorts back.

Nico, bless his heart, interrupted our argument to point out the TV on which Trey was playing Sonny's song and wearing Grady's jacket and hat. This of course enraged Sonny further, possibly even to the point where she would take his place, but maybe not quite yet. We still have to get him off the show. While they all listened to Chad gloat and then complain, my mind was reeling for a way to get him off, without seeming obvious that I wanted Sonny to sing.

At least I was planning until Sonny came up with a better idea, "Ok, you know what, enough. I don't care how popular Trey is. Once Marshall realizes that he's stolen something from all of us there's no way he'll stand for it."

"Yeah," everyone, including me, choruses. We all march to the set to speak with Marshall. Once Sonny had explained the whole situation to him he said, "I'm gonna have to stand for it." WHAT? Marshall, I thought you were on our side. What happened to the old days when you used to listen to us, including me when I'm at my most fake annoying.

Sonny being who she is of course wouldn't stand for this answer, "But Marshall, Trey Brothers is not who he appears to be," she states in a way that could convince an Eskimo to buy ice.

But Marshall doesn't appear to care, and retorts, "I don't care who he appears to be. Trey Brothers appearing on So Random is the biggest thing that ever happened to this show. So I need you kids to be funny and Trey Brothers singing. Now because of Sonny I have to find a lady friend." How could he just dismiss like that? Like he only cares about our image, instead of what really matters, our feelings. He then tells us that we have ten minutes to show time and walks off shouting for a lady friend.

"This is so unfair," Sonny complains.

"If Trey goes out there and says that's his song , nobody will ever believe that Tawni wrote it," Grady states somewhat obviously, well if it really were my song, which it isn't.

But I needn't worry because Sonny stands up for her song, "I WROTE IT!" she screams.

Nico gives her a disbelieving look, "Really when did you start writing songs?" That's a good question, Nico, but doesn't it also apply to me. When have you ever seen me write a song? Why is it now that they believe that I became a song writer? Sonny is the good one, not me.

But I can't let them think that if I'm fake Tawni, so I finally step into the conversation and say, "She's been stuffing them in her song pillow."

This comment seems to aggravate Sonny the most. So she passionately rants to us, "You know what, can we just focus please. This is about not letting Trey Brothers get away with this. And I know that if I could just pin him down for five minutes that I could talk some sense into him." So true, remember how Sonny could sell ice to Eskimo's, she could also sell a house to a realtor, she's that good.

Grady, then comes up with the most brilliant plan in the whole world and doesn't even realize it, "Yeah well we'd love to help, but we just have this magic box that everyone seems to get trapped in. Useful, right?" Sonny, Nico, and I just stare at him with the Are-You-Stupid-Grady? look.

Together we all quickly formulated a plan. We would cover the box with cloth and put a sign on it that says "Unclaimed original ideas" which we know Trey won't be able to resist. Then when he goes in, Grady and Nico will close the door on him and Sonny will give him the talking too he deserves. Sounds like my work is done. Once Trey can't go on the show anymore, only Sonny will be able to take his place.

I head to our dressing room to get ready for my first sketch, just as I was pulling out my out for the Check-It-Out girls sketch I suddenly ended up in the Magic Box and someone was knocking on the glass and as I listened carefully I heard Sonny yelling, "Because your just a lying, self-serving, song stealing phony!"

All of the which is true because even though I'm not the Tawni they think I am, I did do all of those things today and begin to cry as Sonny pulls open the curtain, "You're right, I am a lying, self-serving, song stealing phony," then I look around and ask, "how did I get in this box?" just as Nico and Grady come running up to Sonny.

"Where's Trey?" Nico asks.

"How did Tawni get in the box," Grady asks confusedly. He's not the only one, how did I end up in this box? One minute I'm getting ready for the show and the next I'm inside the box listening to Sonny yell at me.

Sonny apparently is as confused as the rest of us and explains in a voice of confusion, "I don't know I just knocked on it and he disappeared."

Nico exclaims in a voice that says that he's mad at himself for not figuring it out, "Knocking!"

Marshall chooses then to run up and ask, "Where's Trey, the show's starting?"

Grady then proudly states, "She made him disappear." Though I'm not sure if he's proud that Sonny figured out how to work the box or that she made Trey disappear.

But this doesn't calm Marshall down, this news just infuriates him, "What? What do you mean disappear? The press is out the there and my mother's out there. My new lady friend is out there." At that moment on the overhead, ARE YOU READY TO GET SO RANDOM. "Trey needs to get out there, everyone is expecting to hear his new original song," Marshall continues in a hurried way.

Here's the moment that I have been waiting for, it's the moment to get Sonny to sing, "Sonny should sing the song," I admit, "she wrote it, she should sing it."

For reasons unknown to me, Sonny doesn't like this idea, "What? No! Nanana no. I didn't want to sing it; I just wanted people to know it's mine. And besides you know me, I'm more of a dabbler anyways," she says the last part in an English accent almost as bad as mine. "Dabbler, Dabbler, Dabbler."

How do I make Sonny sing? There's only one way, "If you don't sing it, honey, I will."

That decides it for her, no way does she want me claiming it and singing it so she quickly pulls the curtain over me and I hear her feet skitter towards the stage. Which leaves me with only one problem, how to get out of the box that traps people. "Grady, could you open this box?"

"What?" he asks dazedly after the whole conversation that had just played out, "oh, sure Tawni." Once Grady pulls open the door we rush to the stage and join Marshall and Nico who are open-mouthed with amazement. I knew she had to sing, she just had to. I mean look at how everyone reacted, they love her.

Which is confirmed by the Wow!, Yeah!, and Who-Knew? that Nico, Grady, and Marshall just uttered. I then add in my two cents, whilst forgetting that I'm supposed to be fake Tawni, "She's great right!" and then when they look at me I realize that I just dropped my cover and pulled the "It's opposite day." This satisfies them a little.

As Sonny sings the closing bars I look out over the crowd cheering for her and feel the happiness in my chest that Sonny got what she deserves. Screaming fans and people who love her song. It makes me realize that even though my day was turned inside out and I made Sonny made at me, it was all worth it because I was helping a friend. Which is what matters the most.

**A/N Well that's it. I finished it, although for a while there I thought that the creative muse had left me. Please tell me what you think. Review! I always need the constructive criticism's. **


End file.
